1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aids for physically challenged persons and, in particular, the present invention relates to a device to aid physically challenged persons when donning footwear.
2. Background of the Invention
Physically challenged persons frequently encounter difficulty when attempting to don footwear. Such persons may be physically challenged due to limited bending, reaching, or gripping ability, lack of coordination, or other impediments. These, or other disabilities, often occur subsequent to onset of strokes, spinal chord injuries, arthritis, or surgeries such as for hip or knee replacement. Devices such as shoe spoons have long been known, but may be nonetheless of limited utility to these physically challenged persons. There is then a need for a device to assist persons in donning footwear. There is a particular need for a device to easily, readily, and simply provide assistance to persons donning footwear.